The Window
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: Through the window they could see each other's everyday life. Warren and his girlfriend. Liliana and her boyfriend. They knew so much about each other and yet, so little. People tend to change after high school. And from the looks of it, for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've decided to write yet another story, this one will be like the Game of Thrones one I have. I.E. short chapters, except this one will go in order whereas the GoT one you're supposed to infer when it is. (I'm probably going to change that but this isn't about GoT) This story takes place after the gang graduates from Sky High yaddayaddayadda. I'd like some feedback, please tell me if I should continue with this. That's about it...on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all except my OCs. Disney, please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Through the window, they could see each other and the tiny sliver of the city they were given. She left her blinds open most of the time to "let the light in" while he left his open "to see the view". The building they lived in was expensive, but they got the apartments cheap because of the lack of a nice city view. It wasn't in either of them to complain, so they bought the homes that just so happened to be across from each other. Just like their lockers in high school. "Warren, sweetie, do you know where my shirt is?" His girlfriend asked him as she came to view in the window. Liliana watched from her window, disguising the snooping with washing the window.<p>

"No" He said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to his warm body. She giggled and kissed his lips. Liliana wish she knew what they were saying, and wished she wasn't jealous. If only **_her_** boyfriend was here and not at work. Warren Peace looked back to Liliana then back to his girlfriend and led her to the back to help her look for her shirt; only Liliana thought it was for something else. She leaned back on her calves for a moment before going back to cleaning the long window. She'd be there for a while. After what felt like hours, and turned out to only be 30 minutes, the window was clean and Warren and his beautiful girlfriend Tabitha emerged from the bedroom. Liliana squeezed the extra water from her rag into the bucket on the floor and glanced up as the two shared an embrace. "Have a nice day" Warren said to his girlfriend before kissing her forehead.

"You too" She left the view of the window and went on her way to work; she was not a super hero, only a photographer for a newspaper. Warren was alone now and looked up to Liliana who was still squeezing the rag, despite there being no water left in it. Warren caught a glimpse of her cleavage and chuckled to himself as he looked away. He wondered if she did it on purpose or not; whichever it was, Warren wasn't sure of his feelings towards it. Liliana left the window with the bucket and rag in hand, leaving Warren at the window alone. He went to close the blinds, having gotten his fix of the day, but stopped when he saw Liliana run towards the door. There stood her tall blonde boyfriend with flowers in hand. Her arms were locked around his neck as he dropped the flowers to the floor and hugged her tightly.

"Miss me?" He asked in his deep voice. She nodded and layered his cheek with kisses. Liliana grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the room the two shared, giving Warren a smile. He nodded, sighed, and then closed his blinds so he could go take a nap. He had enough of her mixed messages.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only have to say that I own nothing but my OCs. Disney please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Warren stood in the sterile washing room sorting through his dirty clothes. The large room was underneath the apartment building and was there for the less fortunate people who didn't have the washers in their apartment. He sighed and threw in the dark clothes after giving them a quick sniff and let the washer start up. If only Sara was there to make this less boring. "Excuse me" Liliana said as she brushed past him quickly. In her arms was a bin full of dirty clothes.<p>

"Oh, sorry" He said before going back to his wash. Liliana went to the last washer and put her bin of dirty clothes on the top. She let out a deep breath and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Can you watch my stuff? I need to get the other one" She asked. Warren nodded and watched her as she left the room. He finished up his clothes and leaned on the washer as he waited for the girl to return so he could go back to his house. He was missing his soaps. Finally she came back to the washing room with a bundle of dirty clothes. "Thank you" She said from behind the pile before dropping them on another washer.

"No problem" Warren said then began to back track to the door. He stopped when he felt something underneath his foot. Warren looked down and saw a black bra with pink polka dots and frills lying on the blinding white floor. This just wasn't his day. He attempted to reach down for it but couldn't; he felt like a little boy all over again. As if girls had cooties and this bra was crawling with them. "Your um" He started then gestured down to the under garment. Liliana turned to him and a blush spread over her bronze face.

"Shit. I'm... never mind" She said before going to grab it quickly and throwing it in a washer.

"It's fine. My girlfriend Sara is worse than you" He joked. She let off a nervous chuckle then went on putting the clothes in different washers as Warren stood in the silence. "It was nice seeing you Liliana" He said before leaving the room silently. It was back to the As the World Turns for him.

"Nice seeing you Warren" She said back then turned to see the attractive man was replaced with an eerie man with a comb over. He smiled and gave her a wave then sat down on one of the metal chairs. "Sorry" She said then quickened her pace. He didn't have any clothes with him; he seemed to enjoy watching her work. When all her things were in their respective washers, she was gone and bolting up the stairs to her apartment without as much as a goodbye to the strange man. The man watched as her clothes went around and around in the washer window then felt the grab-hands creep up on him. When Liliana came back to put the clothes in the drier, she found her bra to be missing. She never did see that bra again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's that next chapter. I just have something to say and I promise it'll be short. I do enjoy the favoriting and putting the story on alert but...I really would like more reviews. I'm not saying you have to but it really makes writing these stories easier. It also lets me know if you like the way I'm leading the story...like this one. I'd love reviews, I really would. I'm not even sure if many people read this story* so...it kind of sets on me that I don't need to focus on this story that much...only if you guys aren't reading it that is. If you don't want to review, I'm completely open to putting the story on alert or favoriting it. They still make my day. Anyways my rant is over. Let the chips fall where they may.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all except my OCs. Disney, please don't sue me. I have no money and you will end up being highly disappointed.**

* * *

><p>"How've you been?" Liliana asked Warren as they waited in line for their coffee. He shrugged and began to wonder if he should've bought a donut or a scone or something. Lately his usual food intake wasn't enough. He was always hungry. "Hm" She said then paid for her coffee as it was placed in her hands. "Life's been nice for me. I'm even getting fitted sometime this week" She added on with a sip of her plain coffee. She shuddered then went to get sugar and cream. Liliana referred to getting her super suit; she hopped to get a job as a hero soon. Warren showed more interest in a chocolate donut that stared at him in the window. "If you didn't want to talk to me you could've just said it" She snapped.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry" He apologized. Liliana ignored him and poured more and more sugar into the dark abyss of her cup.

"Right. I guess I'll talk to you later then" She remarked after pouring in almost a boat load of cream into the coffee. Liliana noticed him look back at the chocolate donut waiting for him in the window. "Oh, and the chocolate'll go straight to your ass" She commented before storming out of the shop. She only wanted to make small talk. Was that so bad?

"Ex-girlfriend?" The guy at the counter asked. He smelled strongly of cheap after shave and zit cream; Warren scrunched up his nose.

"Uh, no. Sort of...an old friend from High School." Warren explained then skipped the donut, paid for his coffee and left. Liliana wasn't really his friend in high school as much as she was his neighbor. Warren sighed and walked towards his car and got in. After adjusting himself and taking a sip of the scolding hot coffee, Warren drove to his job. He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thank you Chersti, kAsS3695, Writerandreader, and Kunfewsded Actions for putting it on alert and reviewing. You guys are amazing.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I've gotten another review (and some favoriting and alerting) but I took this review into mind when writing this chapter. I made this one longer but not as long as I could've. (Not because I'm holding chapters up for ransom but because I wanted to get this chapter out) I hope the next chapter will be longer (it probably will be). Thank you so very much wouldyoufancymystory. You are amazing and just super awesome and stuff. Your review really made my night. (If you're into SkyHigh stories, I recommend hers) See guys? I'm not horrible. If you leave a suggestion I try to listen. Anyways, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Disney, you already know what you own. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>"So I invited them over for dinner on Friday" I turned to looked at my wonderfully naive boyfriend. I mustered up as much anger as I could; it obviously worked when his smile dropped. "What?" Victor asked clueless. Oh he's so handsome but he could be so...out of it. He balled up a now empty paper bag and threw it in the trash. "Did I do something wrong?"<p>

"Yes. Very wrong, Victor" I scolded then began to put away the groceries. Chips. Salsa. Chicken. Pasta. Apples. Then I realized something. We just went shopping. "Is that why you wanted to go grocery shopping? So we'd have food for the dinner?" I asked angrily. He didn't even tell me and yet he had me running all over the city for food just so he could impress the neighbors. Victor walked over to me and placed his warm hands on either side of my face. A small smile graced his lips.

"No. We needed food. Calm down" He told me before placing a kiss on my forehead. I sighed then went back to work putting away the groceries. "And why is it such a bad thing," Victor asked before stealing one of the apples. He loudly took a bite of it then chewed it a bit before continuing. "That I invited them over?" I had to find the best way to say it to him.

"Because sweetie, in high school I didn't exactly...get along with Warren Peace" I explained before shutting off the light of the kitchen and leaving my wonderful boyfriend in the dark. He followed behind without so much as complaining about it. As I sat on the couch then stared up at the blank ceiling I wished Victor would drop it. If he kept picking at it, a fight would start and it would more than likely not end up with us cuddling in bed. In fact, he'd probably end up sleeping on the couch. That would go against my plans because it would be cold tonight so I needed his warmth.

"Wait...he went to high school with you? As in that magical one?" Victor asked waiving the apple around as he gestured. I let out a small groan then lay my face in my hands. I swear, no matter how many times I explained it to him, he never quite grasped it. This was one of the downfalls of dating a 'normal' guy. Times like this make me think my mother was right; it's hard to teach the normal about the life of a super.

"It's not magical, Victor darling. It's a school for super powers" I told him. He nodded and took the empty seat next to me quietly. "But...yes. We both went to that school" He placed an arm around me and pulled me close to his body. He was so warm, so comforting.

"Hm...is there some type of bad blood between you two?" He asked as a joke. I nodded and the smile on his face left. "What happened?"

"Did I even tell you about what happened the other day at the coffee shop?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and went along with the new topic.

"What happened?"

"He brushed me off and all I wanted to know was how his day was" I complained. Victor looked at me with mock shock before leaning us both back and leaning over me. He sighed as his hand brushed over my stomach. I giggled as he played along.

"Really? Then what did he do?" Victor asked.

"He paid more attention to a chocolate donut than me!" I added. He nuzzled my neck then kissed my forehead.

"That's horrible. Now what happened in Hogwarts?" He joked. I groaned then pinched his cheek. Once he was set on something, he never did let anything get in the way of getting it done.

**Warren's POV**

"You agreed to what?"

"A dinner party" Sara said as she picked up the dirty clothes from the floor. I could've sworn I just washed the clothes. "Didn't we just wash the clothes?" Sara asked from the room we shared. It was like she was reading my mind. From the living room window I could see Liliana talking to her boyfriend or whatever he was to her in the kitchen. I never did see a ring around her finger, maybe he was afraid to commit. Maybe she was the culprit. I sighed as I closed the window on them and let them have their private moment; their private life was none of my business. I walked back to the room and leaned on the doorpost. Sara was sitting on the bed and blowing a patch of hair out of her face. I couldn't help but smile. She was cute, even if she wouldn't let me admit it. If only she knew what she'd gotten us into.

"Liliana and I aren't exactly friends though" I said as she walked past me with the full hamper in her arms. Sara stopped and turned to look back; it was obvious she was annoyed.

"Warren, you said you went to school with her. That usually implies that you two were friends" She attempted then walked to the living room to clean up more.

"No, it really doesn't. Do you remember the people you went to school with? Were you friends with all of them?" I asked. She opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she realized I was right. "Exactly"

"Warren, I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't pull out of the engagement, sweetie. I'm sorry" Sara apologized. I groaned and slid down the wall then hit the floor with a thud. After a few minutes of imagining how horrible it would be, Sara came and sat at my side. "I'm guessing something horrible happened between you two?" She asked. I shrugged and grabbed her tiny hand; it fit perfectly in mine. Terrible isn't the word exactly. "I'm listening" I took in a deep breath and felt all the memories of the two of us float back to my mind. The good the bad, the sad and the wonderful. Especially the horrible.

"Well...I guess it all started on that day in high school"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I hope this was well worth the wait. Please review or favorite or put the story on alert. Anything will work. I'm getting ready for auditions for Fame so my already late updates might come even later...reviews might help them come faster though. Another thing, If you read the Wallflower story with Draco, I'm sorry about not updating that today too. I'm working on it though. Trust me. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all except my OCs. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Warren stood in the elevator with Liliana in silence. On the floor sat his basket of newly cleaned clothes while Liliana held her new super suit. The two spared glances, but didn't speak a word until the girl decided to say something. "Not to sound strange but didn't you just wash your clothes?" She asked then shifted her weight to her left foot. Warren sighed and kept his dark eyes glued to the floor his home lay on; he wanted to leave.<p>

"Yes" He said simply then nudged the basket with his foot. The elevator wasn't going fast enough. Liliana could feel that he didn't want to talk to her, but decided to punish him. He deserved it.

"You must run through things quickly. I swear, Victor cannot keep his clothes clean. It must be a boy thing" She commented then let out her own sigh. Oh how Warren wanted her to shutup and just let him go to his apartment. "So, you're coming over to my house for dinner tomorrow night. That should be fun" Warren slowly turned to look at the girl whose face held a smirk. How he came to dread that smirk, and yet want to see it.

"I'm sure you'll keep up your side of the bargain" He said in a cough. She nodded then shifted her weight again. When Liliana shrugged Warren felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Unless I get bored. You know how those dinner parties get boring after a while" She said then let out a quiet yawn. Warren turned to face her and was going to speak but the doors slid open and Liliana left him alone. "See you tomorrow night" Warren picked up the basket on the dirty ground and chased after the girl as fast as he could. When he finally caught up to her, he threw the basket to the ground and shoved her up against the nearest wall. His ragged breath swarmed her face and made her think of French fries; she hadn't eaten her lunch yet. If you asked the girl that was pressed to the wall by Warren's hands, if she was afraid her answer would be no. Warren didn't have it in him to hurt her; they both knew it.

"You won't say a thing"

"Oh really? You mean you haven't told her yet? And here I was sitting and thinking I was a horrible girlfriend for keeping our 'horrible past' a secret" She said with a smirk that made his skin crawl. To think at one point in time he wanted that smirk. It was silent except for the loud breathing they shared and for a second Warren was back in high school in her backyard. His hand dropped to her leg that slid up his side and hitched itself to his waist. It was a habit that he hadn't indulged in, in so long. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked. Warren was reminded that he had a wonderful girlfriend who loved him and planned on creating a family with him. Again he'd gotten caught in her web of lust. He had to stop.

"Dammit" He pulled away and picked up the clothes that lay sprawled around on the floor.

"Have fun" She said to him then attempted to walk to her door in a straight line. That night when Liliana went to the window that let her peer into Warren's life, she saw it was closed. Maybe she went too far. "No such thing" And with that she closed her blinds and went back to her room where her sleeping boyfriend laid. The dinner the next night would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy long time for an update, Batman. I'm sorry but I was constantly thinking about this story. I'm telling the truth. I just didn't know where to pick up from. Thank you Moongrave for your review. It made me want to write and I'm sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

* * *

><p>"Again, thank you for having us over" Sara repeated with a beautiful smile. Liliana gave a shrug and a squeeze to Victor's hand. "Your home is beautiful"<p>

"Thank you"

"I especially love the pictures on your walls." She added with a look to Warren for support. He nodded but said nothing, only dug his fork into his delicious steak. By the look of Victor you wouldn't think he knew his way around a kitchen, but he did. It was the best steak Warren had ever eaten. "They look rustic and...wild." Victor gave a small chuckle.

"My mother painted those. I could ask her to make you one, if you'd like. It's one of her hobbies." If he only knew how many points he was getting from Liliana the more he spoke. She had to bring her wine glass up to her lips to hide her smile. "Just give me the word"

"Yes, please. That would be very nice. Right, Warren?" Warren shrugged again. Sara sent a kick to him under the table making him flinch a little.

"Right." They all looked at each other with somewhat fake smiles as the light music from the kitchen filled the room. The sound of forks clanking added to the atmosphere. Warren, although he was thoroughly enjoying his meal, wanted to go home. He preferred the day old Chinese food in the fridge and the sound of wrestling in the background and his and Sara's kissing. That'd be an amazing evening but no. He was here. At Liliana's house. With her boyfriend. Wonderful.

"Liliana, Warren tells me you two went to school together" She started before looking over to Warren to see if it was safe territory. He wasn't paying her any attention; the food on his plate was too interesting. "To Sky High."

"Yes. We were classmates there. We rode the bus together too"

"I had no idea" Sara said with a small smile. "Was it nice? Warren barely ever talks about high school"

"Because there's no reason. Nothing special happened in high school" He commented with his mouth half way full of steak. Sara whisper-shouted his name with a kick to his shin. He got the hint and covered his mouth. "Sorry"

"Hm" Was all Liliana said. Nothing special happened in high school? Well that was an incredibly low blow.

"Do you have any memories of high school that stick out to you?" Sara questioned.

"Nope. I mean...I made great friends but some people I could've done without, ya know?" She asked, throwing the question to Warren with a wonderfully fake smile. He returned it with a roll of his dark brown eyes then went back to his (almost gone) food.

"Hey. Let's all move to the living room, okay? I'll get the dishes. Liliana help me please. Warren and Sara, make yourselves comfortable. We can have fun like young adults should" Victor said. He could feel the tension building up and hoped the change of place would defuse it.

"Sure"

Once in the kitchen, Victor held Liliana in a tight hug. "What's wrong?" He placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Talk to me"

"He's annoying me. Make them go home. I just want to go to bed and curl up next to you" She mumbled into his chest. "We can do whatever you want tonight. Whatever you want. Just make them leave" He played with her hair and let out a small laugh.

"We'll get through tonight. Come on." They went back to the living room and sat on the long couch across from Warren and Sara. "Now...who wants to play twister?"

By the end of the night they'd all gone through three bottles of wine and played 4 games of Twister. While Victor was giving Sara tips on how to make her pie crusts golden, Warren and Liliana had a conversation of their own. "I'm surprised you haven't out right told her yet"

"You're saying you told Mr. Perfect?" Warren asked lazily. He was growing tired. He blamed it on the wine. "How'd he take it?"

"I told him what he needed to know. You didn't even tell her we were friends in high school"

"I'd hardly consider what we had a friendship"

"As if. I don't think she'd take to kindly to knowing what really happened senior year" A small fire erupted in Warren's palm. He let it grow up his arm until it was completely engulfed in flames. "You're not the only one with powers" She spat. Warren knew she was right. He had to back down; the flames went out immediately.

"Just don't say anything"

"I won't if you won't"

"Good"

"Warren let's go home. You look like you're about to pass out" Sara cooed to him with a grin. "Thanks again for having us over"

"Anytime. Don't forget what I told you!" Victor said to Sara with a smile. When goodbyes were said and hugs were given Victor turned to Liliana with a smirk. "Now...do you remember earlier when you said we could do anything I wanted?"

"No" She said playfully while locking the door.

"Let me remind you" He began then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips trailed down the side of her face to her neck then back up. "You said," He kissed her neck. "If I make them leave," He gave a small nip. "We can do whatever I want"

"You didn't make them leave, though"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I told Sara she should get Warren home. It was all me" She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the room" Victor rushed back to the room and Liliana was left alone to her thoughts. The words Warren said were still ringing in her ears loud and clear. "Nothing special happened in high school". Nothing special? It hurt and made her want to cry but the tears would ruin her makeup and Victor would get worried. Besides, who wants to cry over Warren Peace? No one.


End file.
